


two that are one

by dyadinbloom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Sex in Space, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, i walked out of TROS and immediately started writing this, yep; the reylo holy trinity, you may need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadinbloom/pseuds/dyadinbloom
Summary: “You’re not alone,” Rey gentled her fingers against his face. “Not anymore.”Ben grinned at the echo of her words to him a year ago on Ahch-To, his hair wet, his face dirty, his entire dark countenance lighting up as his cheeks creased with a smile, his endearingly angled mouth agreeing with her: “Neither are you.”...or, the TROS Death Star scene we all wanted and deserved.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 98





	1. with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my very first fic. I walked out of the theater after TROS and immediately sat down and wrote the first chunk of this. Then, I just...let it sit for six months. Huge thanks to the folks in the fandom who have been so encouraging! Hope you enjoy.

The rain almost drowned out Rey’s words as she knelt, gasping for air.

“I did want to take your hand,” Rey confessed. “ _Ben’s_ hand.” The figure clad in black stared at her, transfixed, disbelieving, the newly knitted skin of his abdomen rising and falling with his heaving breaths.

Rey stood, tears mixing with the rain on her face, and looked down at him one last time before she turned to go. A thousand things passed between them through the bond: grief over Leia and Han’s deaths, regret for the moments lost between them, fear of what was to come next. All of it was blanketed by a powerful mix of uncertainty tinged with hope, for what _could be_ between the two of them.

“Rey.” His deep voice stopped her in her tracks, as it had so many times before.

She halted, unsure whether the plea had come through the rain or their Force bond. His rumbling timbre sounded again, clear and strong.

“Wait, Rey.”

Rey turned, her eyes narrowed against the wind and rain that now drove into her face, to see the tall figure she’d left lying on the ruins of the Death Star. His jet-black hair was plastered to his face, his armored chest heaving, dark save the bright flash of unscarred flesh she’d just healed.

“I meant what I said before, Rey,” he said--this man, her equal in every way--the other half of their dyad in the Force. “The only way you’re going to Exegol...is with me.”

Rey watched as he braced his arm on the ground beside him and struggled onto his knees, groaning as he rose. Despite all he had wrought, Rey was irresistibly drawn to him--this man, the two that were one. The light and the dark, the strong and the vulnerable, the purposeful and the conflicted. She supposed she should still be wary of him, but there was something about him that was suddenly...different. Younger, yet more wearied by his burdens.

She drew nearer to him and tentatively helped him to stand, bracing her body under his arm as it fell around her shoulders. He turned to face her, deep eyes the color of Corellian whiskey capturing hers, and Rey gasped at the sight of his handsome, smooth face. Unmarred.

His scar was gone.

Rey gasped and raised a tentative hand to his face, holding it just shy of his pale skin. 

“Ben?” she whispered.

He smiled in return, his cheeks creasing and making him seem young, vulnerable, open. “Rey,” he repeated, his deep voice rumbling against her chest as his arm snaked around behind her back, pressing their bodies together.

“Ben,” she breathed again, just as his legs collapsed beneath him and they fell to the surface of the ruined Death Star, Rey giggling for some unknown reason, Ben smiling up at her through the rain that drove into their faces as he looked up at her from where she sprawled across his lap.

Their grins faded as Rey cupped his face now, bare hands smooth and warm against the chill of his jaw. She smoothed back the soaked locks of black hair plastered to his face as Ben slid his own trembling palms up her back to clutch at her shoulders.

Their gazes locked for a moment, a lifetime, as their breaths intermingled and their Force signatures intertwined. Rey could almost see their shared tragedies, joys, and purposes balancing one another out. Their blended grief for Leia, for Han, for the past, for the future, for all the war had wrought and wrested from them.

“Not anymore,” she said to Ben, her lips a breath away from his, her words an argument with the fear that threatened to overtake them. _Confronting fear is the destiny of a Jedi._

“Never again,” Ben murmured. “I know what I have to do,” he said. “But I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.”

“You’re not alone,” Rey gentled her fingers against his face. “Not anymore.”

Ben grinned at the echo of her words to him a year ago on Ahch-To, his hair wet, his face dirty, his entire dark countenance lighting up as his cheeks creased with a smile, his endearingly angled mouth agreeing with her: “Neither are you.”

Rey clutched his face, their breaths mingling, eyes locked on Ben’s, and her eyes drifted shut as their lips swayed infinitesimally closer.

And finally, _finally..._ their mouths met.

The sensation was not unlike the moment their fingertips had touched all those months ago on Ach-To. He consumed her, her every sense alive with _Ben_ \--the taste of his mouth a potent mix of rainwater, sweat, and his own dark, seductive essence. He gripped her shoulders powerfully, arms tightening around her lean frame, and Rey moaned into Ben’s open mouth as his tongue swiped across her lips. She gave as good as she got, nibbling on Ben’s plush lower lip and fisting her hands tightly into his gorgeous locks. Rey shifted in Ben’s lap and moved to straddle his thick thighs, pressing her heated core to his hips. Both groaned as they felt the same electricity spark between their centers as they’d felt when their fingertips, and then their lips, met earlier.

“Ben,” Rey gasped, pulling back a fraction of an inch to stare into her bondmate’s soulful eyes. 

“Rey,” he replied. “We should probably…” he trailed off.

“...Not do this right here,” she finished for him, and they grinned at each other. Rey glanced to her right, where Kylo’s ship loomed. “We have a Sith lord to defeat,” she added, and her face sobered at this reminder.

“We do,” agreed Ben, “but there are so many things I want to do before that.” He kissed her again, and pulled back once Rey was gasping. “So many things I want to do _to you,_ ” he growled.

Rey shivered, half from the cold rain soaking her clothes, half from the inescapable heat rising between the two of them.

“We have time,” she said. “We’ll _have_ time. After.” Rey locked her gaze on Ben’s whiskey eyes, a thousand wishes streaming between them over their bond. Fleeting images of their bodies intertwined, peaceful nights together, a life free of war and pain. A _galaxy_ free of war and pain, if they could manage to finish off Palpatine.

“Yes,” Ben agreed. “Let’s finish this.”


	2. at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ben, disheveled from their battle and her hands’ repeated journeys over his body and through his hair, his chest bare before her. The gorgeous sight of his unmarred face, still dotted with beauty marks and damp with exertion, his thick hair falling onto her bare skin as he pressed his lips just above her pubic bone. Even through the bond, where she could see him as clear as the stars, she’d never been this close to him._
> 
> ...or, as Ben and Rey journey to Exegol, they carpe the diem out of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to the amazing Vikki for this gorgeous moodboard! She is available for all your moodboard needs via Twitter at @marriedreylo...and she's such a supportive fandom friend! xoxo
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter...my very first smut! Eeeeee! :)

Energy sparked between Ben and Rey as they readied his craft for their journey to Exegol. There was a quick but furious debate about who would be piloting, but it was agreed that both of them would share the single seat in the cockpit for multiple reasons.

Rey was loath to give up control over this journey, for one, but she also wasn’t ready to be separated from Ben just yet. They’d spent years, by now, chasing each other all over the galaxy, in one another’s constant company through their Force bond. But having the ability to just _touch_ him, to breathe him in, to be immersed in _Ben_ , was already addictive.

So it went that as Ben plotted their course, using the Sith wayfinder twinned to the one he’d only recently destroyed, Rey checked the ship’s vitals to ensure their safe flight. Ben kept one arm wrapped around her waist as she fiddled with switches and they rose into the air. It wasn’t until they’d entered hyperspace proper that she glanced over her shoulder to see Ben’s smirk.

“What’s that look for?” Rey inquired, too enamored with the novelty of not having to detect his emotions through the bond to cheat and search his feelings.

“Oh, just enjoying the fact that I was right,” Ben rumbled from beneath her. Before Rey could be too distracted by the pleasant feelings that overtook her body thanks to his close proximity, she shifted to seat herself sideways on his lap in the cockpit.

“Right about what?”

“That the only way you were getting to Exegol was with me.” 

Rey whacked him, smiling even as she rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t count, since this was my idea.”

“Was not,” he protested, before she silenced him effectively with a kiss. He grasped her hips, pulling her deeper into the kiss, loving the feeling of having her in his embrace. _Finally,_ he thought. _Finally_ , his heart sang, feeling as though it belonged here with her.

Rey broke their kiss to wiggle her ass against Ben’s firm thighs, which were tense with his awareness of their positions. She glanced out the front windows of the ship as they worked together to plot their course to Exegol. Once they entered hyperspace, the ship could remain on autopilot, and Rey was looking forward to the relative freedom their journey would offer.

She was desperate for the feel of his skin under her fingers, to discover what was beneath Ben’s damp layers, to strip him of all that made him Kylo Ren and render him _just Ben_ with the power of her hands. Rey could barely breathe for anticipation, and she could feel Ben’s lust ramping up through the bond. Beneath her lap, she could feel the evidence of his arousal growing and she gasped for air as he pressed up into her as he fiddled with something on the instrument panel.

“There,” he growled out. “We’re set. Now come here.” Ben slid an arm under her knees and scooped her up in a bridal carry, rising to his feet to sweep them back to his narrow berth, his lips meeting hers over and over again as they stumbled into the back of the small ship.

It was difficult to discern whether their desperation was due to the tension that had built between them for all these months, or their sheer panic as they barreled toward what could very well be their deaths. For all they knew, this could be their only chance to have one another--or it could be the first of many wonderful moments as a perfectly matched pair….a dyad in the force...two that were one.

Rey collapsed down onto the berth, the heavy length of Ben’s body stretching over hers, her hands shoving frantically at his layers. His cloak, his belt, his outer tunic--she attacked his clothing with the same ferocity she’d battled him in the Death Star. To Ben, the feral look in her eyes was the same as it always was: power fueled by her passion.

Ben felt the echoes of her desperate arousal through the bond as he eagerly stripped Rey of her soaked layers as well. He reveled in the wet slap of her arm bands hitting the floor. His breath tripped over her lips as he peeled layers of voluminous white linen off her torso, revealing her strong, slim body to him.

“Maker, Rey,” he breathed. “You are _perfect_.” He took in her perky tits, flat abdomen, and flared hips as he laid her bare. His view was momentarily impeded as she yanked his bottom layer, a thin black sweater, over his head, stretching it out in the process.

She groaned as his body was revealed to her. “Fuck, Ben,” she gasped. “You’re so gorgeous, I’ve always thought so--” He grinned and cut her off with an aggressive kiss, pulling her bare torso to his and fusing their hot mouths together. He pressed the length of his straining cock against her abdomen, and the heat curled in Rey’s center was stoked to new heights. She had to feel him, had to have him _inside_ her, _now_ \--

Snarling, Rey tangled one hand in Ben’s slowly drying hair and palmed his cock with the other. She moaned at the feel of him, huge and heavy in her hand. She felt herself growing impossibly wetter, clenching her empty cunt where she so desperately needed him.

“Ben,” she murmured against his mouth, as she felt him yank her leggings down her hips and then thrust his still gloved hands between her legs. Rey let out a groan and ground herself against his thick fingers. She keened as he slid one over her clit, her juices soaking the leather.

“Gloves,” she muttered. “I want to feel _you_.”

Ben withdrew his hand from between her legs and Rey watched as he rose onto his knees and slowly peeled the gloves from his fingers, gazing heatedly at her bare torso. She frantically shoved her leggings and underwear down her legs, kicking her ankles to free herself of the garments. Her chest heaved with deep gulps of air as she watched Ben remove his other glove. Rey salivated as she took in his glorious body, bare from the waist up. Strong, sexy, yet mortal, vulnerable--the scars on his body, though newly healed by her healing touch, were nonetheless imprinted into her mind’s eye from the previous times she’d seen him shirtless through the bond.

“Rey,” he ground out, his eyes traveling slowly from her head to her toes, lingering on her bare breasts, her curved hips, her lean thighs. Without another word, he swooped down to kiss her, bracing himself on his elbows so as not to crush her, stopping a hair’s breadth away from her lips and gazing into her eyes. He softly pressed his lips to hers, again and again until she was moaning, gasping, _wanting_ him as much as he had always wanted her. He trailed his tantalizing kisses down her jaw, her neck, the curve of her shoulder. One hand roamed gently over her stomach, her hip, and down the outside of her thigh.

Rey felt like she was dreaming, like this was just another fevered conjuring of her imagination through the bond. But this time Ben was invading all her senses. She could smell the sweat and drying rain from their fight on the Death Star; she could taste the tang of his tongue upon hers, the sensations of dark heat and saltwater tempting in her mouth. She could feel the weight of him heavy atop her, his raw power in contrast with his gentle teasing as he drifted his fingertips over her skin. She could hear his labored breathing, the wet sounds of his mouth pressing into her body; the gasps and keens that escaped her mouth as his tongue tormented her lower and lower.

And oh, what Rey could see. Ben, disheveled from their battle and her hands’ repeated journeys over his body and through his hair, his chest bare before her. The gorgeous sight of his unmarred face, still dotted with beauty marks and damp with exertion, his thick hair falling onto her bare skin as he pressed his lips just above her pubic bone. Even through the bond, where she could see him as clear as the stars, she’d never been this close to him.

“And I’m about to get even closer,” he muttered, reading her thoughts through the bond. She groaned, half in exasperation, half in anticipation, as he pressed his mouth right where she wanted it, licking in a hot stripe from the bottom of her core to her clit. Rey arched her back, pressing her hips into Ben’s mouth, where his pleasure and hers reflected across the bond, amplifying to an almost unbearable degree.

Thanks to her responsiveness and his ability to divine her like he was born to, Ben knew exactly which buttons to push to bring Rey quickly to her peak. He drove a finger into her center while swirling his tongue around her bud, meeting barely any resistance thanks to how wet she was.

“Rey,” he groaned. “You’re so soaked for me, so sweet, so lovely.”

She hummed in agreement. “More,” she begged.

“Anything,” he agreed, adding a second finger and licking her clit lightly, teasing her as he pumped his fingers in and out of her body. _Whatever you want_ , she heard him pledge in his mind. Rey could hardly breathe for the sensations swirling through her body, and she fought to keep her eyes open to watch what this glorious man was doing to her. Surely there was no finer sight in the galaxy than seeing Ben Solo on his knees for her, feeling his satisfaction through their bond at the mere thought of giving her pleasure.

“Need to come, Ben,” she gasped. “Make me come,” and he did. Ben wrapped his plush lips around her clit and sucked, crooking his fingers up as they slid in and out of her, and Rey’s world shattered. Her eyes drifted shut as she came, and she felt that even with her eyelids squeezed tight, she could still see the stars flying by at lightspeed as her body pulsed in pleasure and relief.

Ben licked her clit soothingly as he withdrew his fingers, then slid them up her body to palm her breasts and then ghost over her lips. Unbelievably aroused, Rey sucked them into her mouth, pleasantly surprised by the tanginess of her taste. Ben groaned at the sight and began to work at his pants with his free hand, shoving them down below his waist, where she finally got a glimpse of the smooth skin beneath his bellybutton. A trail of dark hair was revealed to her, the vee of his abs clearly defined across his wide hips, his thick thighs flexing as Ben crouched on the bed, shucking his pants and underwear, kicking them off his legs impatiently as he crawled back toward Rey.

In the darkness of the berth, Rey couldn’t see the finer details of Ben’s anatomy, but she could _feel_ him, long and gloriously hard against her abdomen. He pressed his mouth to hers, sliding his tongue past her lips in a tantalizing preview of what was to come. 

“Rey,” he growled against her mouth, the vibration of his chest soothing against her body. “Want you so bad,” he ground out. “For so long. And now you’re mine.”

“Yes,” Rey gasped. “Always. Just you.” And on that promise, Ben reached down and tucked the head of his cock into her opening.

Both gasped in pleasure as he gently angled his hips forward, sliding slowly inside Rey’s tight channel. The sensation was heavenly, amplified as it was through their bond, each feeling the other’s pleasure. To Ben, Rey felt like the tightest, most sensual embrace he could’ve imagined. To Rey, Ben felt like the most inevitable, sweetest completion she ever could’ve dreamed. To one another, they were _everything_. As Ben bottomed out inside her, Rey let her eyes drift shut. _Home,_ she thought. _Mine,_ he agreed.

The fullness of Ben’s cock was amazing, but Rey ground her hips instinctively against his, seeking friction. And he devoured her hunger, tilting his hips back and then snapping them forward so powerfully that Rey was jolted up the berth, crying out as her head tilted back. “ _Ben_ ,” she moaned, her body awash in sensation, warmth and light suffusing her every limb. “Ben--that feels-- _ohhhhh_ , gods--”

With her pleas, Ben began fucking into her harder, his eyes locked on hers, watching for every catch in her breath, every tremble of her mouth, every moan that threatened to crest into a scream as he pounded into her harder.

All too soon, Rey felt the telltale tightness of her skin and knew she was close. _Please,_ she thought across the bond. _More, harder, deeper, always_ \--

Ben was all too happy to oblige. He gripped her hips, tilting her body so he slammed into her at the perfect angle, his cock rubbing her clit with every thrust of his powerful girth. “Rey,” he pleaded. “Let me make you come. Come for me, Rey.”

The sound of his voice, so dear to her ears, was what pushed her over the edge as her vision faded and she saw stars. The grip of her tight body on his made Ben growl as his hips faltered and he gasped. He came with a groan, loud and guttural, as he released inside her, strong hands gripping her hips and his forehead pressed to hers.

Ben collapsed, gasping for breath, and Rey clutched his shoulders as she, too, came down from her high. He rolled them onto their sides so they lay intertwined in the bunk, their breath mingling, legs tangled together. Rey lifted her hands to Ben’s face, stroking his hair, gazing into his eyes. “Ben,” she breathed, a grin illuminating her face. He smiled into her eyes.

 _Next time,_ she thought at him across the bond, _I want to be on top_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.


	3. and now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey face Palpatine, and things end a little differently this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shout out to the amazing @reylomoodies for this inspiring moodboard.
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter!

In the absence of their lazy lovemaking, the remainder of the journey to Exegol was tense, desperate, precious. Yearning stretched across their bond, for more of what they had done in the bunk, and for the hope that they could defeat Palpatine and end this war.

As they approached the Sith planet, Ben took the controls of the TIE whisper, piloting them through their final steps of the convoluted route to Exegol. Rey curled into his body, seated on his lap, her brow furrowed. Her thoughts raced through all they were about to encounter, and she closed her eyes. _Relax,_ Ben urged her in her mind. _Feel the Force_.

Rey breathed deeply and tried to meditate, but abandoned her efforts when she felt the craft slowing as they prepared for landing. Her heart rate sped up, but she kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut, dreading the end of this moment. She clutched tighter to Ben’s torso, a lone tear leaking out from behind her eyelids, and she struggled not to let more fall.

“Rey,” Ben murmured. “It’s done. We’re here.”

Rey lifted her head and glanced around at the dark planet, at once familiar and alien to her. She turned to gaze instead at Ben.

He kissed her tenderly. “Let’s go. He knows we’re here.”

They disembarked, hands clenched together, stumbling over a few discarded clothes here and there. They stood at the base of the landing ramp and faced one another.

“We have to split up,” Ben said. “We’re not alone here.”

Rey found the idea of parting from Ben physically painful, but she knew he was right. There were so many threats to be found here, so many ways death and defeat could come for them.

“Come back to me, Ben,” she said urgently. “Swear it.”

“I’ll always be with you,” he replied, and wrapped her tightly in his arms once more as he kissed her desperately. Their tongues danced together in a mimicry of all the duels they’d fought before, but this one, they would fight together. 

“Yes,” Ben agreed, drawing back from her, having heard her thoughts down the bond. He cupped her face tenderly and stared into her eyes. “Rey,” he said. “No one’s ever really gone.”

There was everything and nothing more to say, but words could never match the connection they had through their bond. Rey gazed back at Ben, into his very soul, pouring all her light and faith and love into the other half of her dyad.

With a grateful smile, Ben pulled his hand away and turned quickly, sprinting off in the darkness.

Rey took a shaky breath and turned toward her fate. She walked slowly toward the inverted pyramid that marked the way to Palpatine, her steps measured. His defeat would mean her doom or her salvation.

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Ben watched from a distance as Rey stood nervously on the platform that lowered her beneath the Sith citadel. He watched the static lightning bolts dance from the surface of the dark desert planet to its atmosphere, and he closed his eyes to reach out with the Force.

Above them, he could sense the ominous presence of the Sith fleet. Beneath, he could feel the fanaticism of the Sith Eternal, who longed to see a mortal take their place on the Emperor’s throne. He breathed deeply. He knew what he had to do. And thanks to Rey, he knew he had the strength to do it.

* * *

Their battles took place in flashes of blue light and bursts of evil sound. Ben, leaping from the surface to the base of the citadel, facing the Knights of Ren. Rey, gifting him his salvation in the legacy saber through the bond, facing Palpatine’s machinations on her own.

Once united, they stood side by side to bring balance to the Force through their dyad. But their combined efforts to defeat the now-corporeal Emperor ended when Ben was thrown into the abyss, Rey left alone once more to battle her grandfather.

Alone in the pit, Ben could feel the Jedi urging Rey on. He had to get to her, couldn’t let her believe she’d been left again once more. Never again, he’d promised. 

With the strength of that vow, Ben clawed his way from the abyss, climbing to the floor of the citadel just in time to see Rey’s lifeless eyes staring back at him as the remnants of the Sith Eternal fleet disintegrated above them.

As he dragged his bruised and battered body to Rey, he knew the time had come to do his part in this epic battle. He clutched her one last time, memorizing the contours of her body, the feel of her cheek on his, knowing it would need to last him for all eternity.

He closed his eyes, lay a hand on her belly, and fulfilled his destiny. He poured his very essence into Rey’s body, and when he felt her hand cover his, he was at peace.

Rey sat up in his arms, her eyes sparkling as she sifted through the Force and felt the absence of Palpatine and the strong presence of the Resistance all around them.

“Ben,” she whispered, joyfully, and pressed her lips to his.

 _It was the greatest gift, her love,_ Ben thought. 

He opened his eyes and smiled at Rey one last time.

* * *

Rey’s eyebrows drew into an incredulous arc as she watched Ben’s eyes drift shut, and his body fall backwards, as if in slow motion. _“No!”_ she shouted, to Ben, the Force, the Jedi--whoever was listening. _Was anyone ever listening?_ , she wondered desperately, as she scrabbled for Ben, her fingers grasping around the fabric of his black sweater.

She shook the thought away, refusing to allow herself to be abandoned yet again. Never again. Rey yanked him to her, with her hands and with her mind. Snarling, she growled out to the galaxy, “NO! You have taken everyone from me. Everything. _Not him_.”

She felt the echoes of her fury reflect back to her through the gaping void of their broken bond. And with all the ferality that a lifetime of loneliness had given her, Rey thrust herself out into the ephemera that was the Force.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, curling tendrils of her own signature, softly, around Ben’s in the Force. 

_Her light, gently beckoning him home._

On the scorched surface of Exegol, she wound her fingers into his tangled hair and pulled his face to hers, tears streaking her filthy cheeks. 

_Her darkness, possessive; tethering him to her always._

Light.

Dark.

 _Balance_.

This was what would save him. Rey concentrated with all her might on the power that was their dyad; two that were one; light and dark. Together, they were whole. Complete. It was what was right and true and _theirs_ , and she clung to that sense of belief, of belonging, of rightness, of _home,_ with her entire being.

And she opened her eyes.

And Ben--solid and _whole_ and warm in her arms--opened his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after, and no one will ever convince me otherwise!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Find me on Twitter and Discord at dyadinbloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone in The Writing Den for your encouragement and companionship through the writing process. I felt like too much of a taker for obsessively reading everyone's writing and contributing nothing of my own...so thanks for the warm welcome as I join your ranks as a writer!


End file.
